


Cats and Dogs

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mary and Edward make an interesting comparison while they search for a missing Rackham in the middle of a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> It might just be a stupid idea, but I always thought that his conversation would go down.

Of all the times to explore a seemingly uninhabited island, Edward would pick a rainstorm to be one of the worst times. And yet there he was, traipsing through the jungle in the rain, thoroughly annoyed with the entire situation. Granted, Blackbeard was known for doing crazy things and while this was certainly not the craziest, Edward had to wonder why they couldn’t wait for the storm to die down before they explore the island and hunt for treasure. 

If he had to blame one person only, he would have blamed Rackham. It had been at his insistence that they leave the dry tavern in Nassau and venture across the sea to the island, though no one could understand why the normally lackadaisical pirate suddenly wanted to go exploring. And of course, Thatch had agreed with Rackham, meaning that he was just as much to blame as far as Edward was concerned. 

So there they were two hours later, having left the tavern behind them to discover some treasure from a map that Vane and Rackham had acquired from a rather dubious source. Edward sincerely doubted that there was any treasure to be found and he had made this thought quite clear to Jack and Thatch, but he found himself being dragged along just the same. He couldn’t figure out why Mary had gone along so willingly, as she usually couldn’t be bothered with such nonsense.

“There’s nothing else to do, so I thought I’d tag along,” she’d told him as they both walked up to the front of the ship. “Nothing wrong with that, is there?”

But once they’d landed, they had split up on Blackbeard’s suggestion, hoping to cover the most ground in the least amount of time. Adéwalé had opted to remain on the ship in case of an emergency. Blackbeard and Rackham decided to traverse the nearby cliffs and Mary chose to scout out the beach, leaving the jungle for Edward to investigate. 

“That map can’t honestly point out any real treasure,” Edward muttered to himself as he tried to take some shelter from the rain underneath a tree branch. “No one would sell Jack a map that cheap if it had anything of value to be discovered.”

After a few minutes of trying to stay a bit drier, he decided that he might as well continue his quest, making his way through the thick parts of the jungle. He walked a bit further and came to a clearing when he saw a figure sitting on a log, seemingly staring off into the distance.

“Mary?” Edward called out hesitantly, recognizing the form of his friend.

The figure turned around to face him and he saw that it was indeed Mary, who looked thoroughly annoyed to be caught in the torrential downpour. 

“You by yourself?” Edward asked as he approached her, knowing that her disguise was a secret to their companions.

She nodded once.

“Beach was a dead end, so I thought I’d try to find everyone else,” She explained as Edward sat down next to her. “Figures I’d find you here.”

“Why the hell are we out here now, anyway?” Edward grumbled.

“You know how Rackham is,” Mary shrugged. “I guess he just got bored and spent the last bit of coin he had on some bogus treasure map.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks we’re on a fool’s errand,” Edward shrugged. “And he can be bored in Nassau! Why do we have to be out here?” He took a long look at Mary and said, “You know what I think?”

“Any number of things, I expect,” Mary went on. “Do I really want to know?”

“You sort of look like a wet cat out here,” Edward told her, smiling a little bit.

“Is that so?” Mary didn’t believe him.

“You do,” Edward assured her.

“And how is it that I look like a cat?” she had to admit that she was a little bit curious to hear what his reasons were.

“When I found you out here, you had the same sort of expression as a kitten who finds itself caught in a sudden storm,” Edward said as he stood up and made his way for the shelter of the trees, taking her by the hand and leading her along behind him. “Kind of adorable, I think.”

“I’m going to ignore that last comment,” Mary said with a scowl. “But then I’m going to have to say that you remind me of a dog, Kenway.”

“A dog,” Edward repeated. 

“Because you always like to go running and jumping in the water like a dog,” Mary explained to him.

“At least I don’t smell like a wet dog,” Edward didn’t seem to care all that much about Mary’s comparison. 

“Who says you don’t?” Mary said jokingly. 

“Oh, shut up,” Edward rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer. “You seem to spend an awful lot of time with someone who smells like a wet dog, Mary.”

“You could go jump in the ocean a bit more often,” Mary point out. “Just saying.”

“This rain would help a bit, so no ocean necessary,” Edward knew that this might seem like an argument to anyone else, but it really was just a normal conversation between the two of them. “But in all seriousness, you didn’t run into anyone else out here?”

“Thatch had lost Rackham,” Mary sighed in annoyance.

“Like no one was expecting that one,” Edward commented, knowing that Jack Rackham could probably get lost at the tavern when he’d had one drink too many.

“He said that he was going to look for him near the ship and that I should keep an eye out,” Mary shrugged, her fingers fumbling a hole in the knee of her trousers. 

“I’m sure he’ll turn up,” Edward said. “He always manages to.”

“But its not like he’s not causing any problems like this,” Mary pointed out. “We’re stuck on this island until we find him.”

“But how else would I get to see you look like a little kitten?” Edward grinned.

“Careful there, Kenway,” Mary stood up and pulled Edward to his feet. “Let’s get back to searching. I’d like to be back in Nassau sometime today.”

After a bit of deliberation, they decided to head back to the ship in the hopes that Jack would have stumbled his way back. It took a bit of time for them to return to the Jackdaw. The wind and the rain made it hard to see and it was growing darker by the minute. They ran into Blackbeard a few times in their travels, the older pirate searching for Rackham as well.

“He just doesn’t seem to know where the fuck he is right now,” Thatch had said, his eyes scanning the lush jungle around them.

“Do any of us?” Mary had replied before she and Edward stomped off in the opposite direction. 

After their encounter with Blackbeard, it didn’t take long to find the ship. Even though it was raining hard, the crew was on the deck keeping things in proper order, if only because the quartermaster was shouting orders at them. Adéwalé was at the helm, watching the horizon for any change in the weather.

“How goes it, Adé?” Edward asked as he and Mary climbed about the ship and made their way up to the bridge.

“I was about to send one of the crew for you,” Adéwalé told them. “Captain Rackham stumbled onto the ship a short time ago.”

“Did he now?” Mary didn’t seem surprised with this information. 

“It doesn’t seem like he’s been hitting the bottles so hard this time,” Adéwalé said. “Shall I send one of the crew for Thatch?” 

“No, let’s just wait a bit,” Edward shook his head. “He might be back soon. If now, I’ll go ashore and see if I can bring him back.”

“If we can find him,” Mary said before turning to Adéwalé and asking, “Where is Rackham, anyway?”

“In the quarters below deck,” Adéwalé answered as he leaned an elbow on the wooden railing. “He said that he wanted to go sleep down there.”

“That sounds like Jack all right,” Edward said as Adéwalé nodded and moved off the bridge and down to the deck.

“Well, I for once am going to go get dry,” Mary said. “I’ll meet you in the quarters in a bit, then?” 

“Sure, I’ll be down soon,” Edward said with a nod. “I want to keep an eye on this storm and someone should be watching for Thatch.”

“Or maybe you just want to sit out in this rain by yourself?” Mary suggested. “Like a little dog, perhaps?” 

And with that, she walked off down the steps and into the cabin below, leaving Edward standing by himself in the rain contemplating her words.


End file.
